Psyche★Red
Red(as most dollars memeber call her) joined Dollars-Group late October early November. She is a 16 year old girl (birthday January 27) who found out about dollars from a RL friend. Mostly uses Red icon because as she says "its in the name." On Dollars she enjoys messing with people as well as being overly loving towards everyone~ : She is was on DG almost everyday but with the come back of school she is mostly on skype during the weekdays. Red cherrishes all her "friends" on Dollars <3 : : WARNING: Red has a tendancy to Try and kill herself if she ever does anyting Embarrassing, Rude, or Awkward. : :so far she has 6 scars on her stomach from stabbing herself out of shame The Meetings Joining the chats with the name "esu", her first time in the chatrooms was very "special". As a Newbie most people ignored her. Joining a random room she met Kyoko and Imacube, she finally felt like she fit in . after that, she quit Dollars for about 3 weeks. coming back for the last couple weeks of November under the name "42", She met (Green)Izaya, バキュラ (Bakyura), Mushizuo, and Pinkizaya. Very interested by the fact that (green)Izaya was raping バキュラ she saught out to become friends with him. that didnt really work out orz. Next came Mushizuo who at first she Hated with a passion but once she found out that he was really nice to her, She loved him with all her heart <3 One day, when all four where in a room Pinkizaya came into the picture, While Mushizuo and (green)Izaya where fighting ; like most shizuos and izayas do; Pinky was taking care of "42". after convincing her to change her name to something more "DRRR" she chose the name "Psyche" with a red icon. Pinkyizaya (being psyche) just decided to call her Red. Thus giving her her offical Dollars name Meetings Under the Name " Psyche★Red" Soon after that meeting (Green) izaya and Pinkyizaya sorta disappeared. since she was not really close to バキュラ she mostly stuck to Mushizuo. Making more "friends" everyday -like Poying~, chrome, Mikado., and others- she was feeling happier than ever. But after a while Mushizuo disappeared as well.She was extreamly sad. sho she became friends with a new group. Lightning, silence, バキュラ, Kira, Maid-chan, S, Jin and other she cant remember right now.... oh and Lia too~ oh and Terra lol :3 also red is known for being a cool girl she and lightning pranked Silence who knew about the prank but played along while lightning was messing around and saying the she loves silence as a joke red on the other hand was really serious about her loving silence and that love later grow stronger but silence keep refusing it in saying that he looks ugly and not good enough for red but will be in red HAWT love for him ... on the other hand she met jin afterwards and jin said that he wanted red as his wife but he keeps playing around and her and jin relationship is yet not defined what to be so red is still wondering if she should marry jin while the relationship gp up and down they are trying to figure it out both of them to see if they will merry each other and if sai will agree to love red back that yet to be found in the near future about the three .. Jin ended up being a Man whore Lately Red has had some bitter feelings towards Dollars and BBS, Sad that most of her friends have left or dont come on as much she also claiming that it is not as much fun as it used to be.Whenever going to the Chat she can't find the fun in it anymore.She is going to continue trying to chat with other dollars memebers but she is thinking of eventually Quiting dollars for good. About 3 weeks after the post above Red is happy to say that" I'M IN LOVE WITH DOLLARS AGAIN!!!!!!" She is suuuuuupa happy to meet new friends Such as Orihime, 98Stellar, Tengoku, L, Elk, KanraKitty,Nutty, & more. She is now going to try to start talking on the forums as well as skype a whole bunch more. So far on skype she has had the pleasure of meeting the coolest group ever!: Luna. Oni, Zack, Anri, Kida, Ichi, and Lone male!(rasengetsu). AND ALICE THAT SEXY BEAST RED: the 2011 story Once the year of 2011 came, red was like MEEEH about dollars until she was added to the Skype group that contained, Luna Elk and Alice_neko. Alice_neko was very nice towards red and she instantly fell in love with this CHICK. LIKE OMG ALICE! PLEASE BE MY WIFE. and so it happened on 8/31/2011. but they were married on skype for about 2 months now, maybe more. Since SILENCE never gave red the time of day, and Butler / Mushizuo had disappeared, Red easliy feel in love with the loveable and cute Alice_neko. Elk begged red for her to marry him, but she just spat on him and said "not even dude" he eventually married Shizzy. Reds Dollars family evedently grew a WHOLE LOT without her knowing. Lia aka Papa Lia, became her dad. and Mesa became her Father,(dont ask) Elk became her uncle(wincest) Alice_neko is her cousin/wife/vendinmachine/vehicle/daughter/transformer and skype buddy. Duckie is her VERY LOVEABLE AND SUPER FUNNY! <3 sister, and Tsuna is still her last remaining Brother of the RVL Family. Oh, and deets her Grandma. Lady is her... aunt? and uuhhh.... fumiko and CupCakes are also her daughters! and i guess Kei-chan is her niece? so is. Bell... and Cobalt?? Cobalt i married to petre'! They're so cute! BUT kake and Muse are WAAAYYYYYYYY cuter!!!!! like awwww Muse gets soo jelly when kake isnt there and Papa Lia and Mesa are all like "i love you!" yeeaaahhh...... Papa Lia disaproves of Alice and Reds mariage but they still love each other on skype. SHOTGUN WEDDING FOR THE WIN!!!!!!! Red loves how protective Papa lia is of her <3 it makes her happy! and wants to make her papay happy, if that makes sense,,,, Elk is cool i guess,,,, yeah... i like Luna too.... BUT I LOVE BUTLER AND IF U EVER SEE HIM TELL HIM PSYCHE STAR RED WANTS TO MARY HIM! STILL RED. :the 2012 super story. Well whoop dee doo. Its been a YEAR. HOLY CRAP WHY AM I STILL HERE?????? probably since i've got no life.<---Lie. (i wish). Red (third person speeech mode) still obviously visits BBS and DG, though still she posts nothing. she wonders why she even bothers updating this wiki. Once the CN noob rush hit, most of the regulars left to skype were they have their own little room where they talk aaalll day. NON STOP. it gets annoying. but reds skype group has died away, except for Elk and Alice and sometimes luna. BBS Chat has also died, going to a new site called drrrchat. Kinda lame but still gets the job done. ★Cult ★Cult is a cult where everyone in the chatroom would come in with a star ★ ☆ ✰ anywhere in their name. Psyche★Red would be the cult's leader, recruiting members to become part of this cult. They would have their first meeting on the 5-2-11 under the room name Kiraboshi✰. TBC~ Stuff About Me: *LOVE TAO OOOOOOOOOH SOOO MUCH! <3333 *Misses Mushizuo *Likes the color RED *Cant really remember what happened in the month of October *Makes Durarara figures cuz shes a dork *Found out that dork means whales Penis Category:Users